


Elaborations on Elendar Glir'emel

by alderberry



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderberry/pseuds/alderberry
Summary: The facts, letters, journal entries, and general non-scence following Elendar, a half-elven bard just beginning his adventuring carrier.





	1. Chapter 1

Some small factiods;  
-Is a transman  
-has two moms and a dad in a happy healthy poly relationship  
-grew up in a wagon traveling around with his parents  
-has a dog  
-a great fascination with ghosts  
-loves the colours royal blue and soft pink together  
-likes spicy foods, especially spicy fruits  
-loves the juxtaposition of loose under clothing with well tailored over clothing  
-can play 4 different instruments as well as sing  
-a hopeless romantic ace  
-is the technical heir to a lesser noble house on his human mothers side  
-isn't strong enough to draw a bow so uses a hand crossbow  
-has never killed someone, dreads the day in his career it will have to happen  
-loves sunrises over sunsets  
-favourite flower is the wild rose  
-loves all music but personal favourite is cheerful or fast paced.  
-on a personal quest to find a ghosts long lost lover.


	2. Letters Home: To Matthias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> letter written in eloquently looping script addressed to Matthias a tailor in Eyithaes.

Sweet Matty,

You have my deepest apologies for not writing sooner, I never found the time while on the road and once reaching Rodenford I became rather wrapped up in helping my Great Auntie and Cousins with the farm. Though I will admit it is quite droll work - tending to potatoes and other such vegetables. We have been preparing to celebrate my younger cousin Katheleen’s birthday and I am looking increasingly forward to event after just so short a time with day to day farm life though I am a little weary of the promised potato cake, there will however be a large fire outside and music, roast lamb, and other foods shared with the neighbours. 

I know I promised not to do anything brash - but I have been looking into the bandits which sent me here to check on Auntie Vae and my cousins. Several others have also made inquiries to seeking the bounty it seems and I believe the armor which you gifted me may just see use after all. I cannot sit back while these bandits prey on the lands around Rodenford and others put themselves at risk to free the land of this menace. 

Please if you do find you are able, visit Kylin, I know I have already asked this of you this is simply a reminder. Bring him, and the others, fresh flowers for me and if Kylin remembers me still give my apologies for not visiting and playing music. It does sadden my heart so to leave them. 

I will write again once I know more details and if my request to help has been accepted. As well as send you some of the wonderful stories which Auntie Vae has been telling me. Her life has been more exciting than one would expect for a potato farmer.

With love and grace,  
Elendar


	3. Letters: Sweet Avi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a letter, now years old, written in eloquently looping script addressed to Avi a student attending The University of Almoor.

Sweetest Avi,  
I was thrilled to receive your letter this week; and now that I have finally settled in one place - at least for the time being - it should be much easier for use to correspond without running the poor couriers to death, plus much more affordable for both parties. It feels odd, having my own room for once and I still have yet to get used to how large of a space it is. I can nearly hold tea within just my room itself.

  
You needn't worry on the head mistresses thoughts on your surname, for she most assuredly knows that yours is apt to change depending on your mood. As for the panicked choice of Marsielle, I think it is a wonderful name for University. I do hope that you have a chance to pursue your own interests between studies such a large collection is bound to hold at least a trace of information, perhaps one day I will travel and you can sneak me in to see this library myself. I would be envious of your new found resource if not for my own studies keeping me so occupied!

  
Speaking of, I believe I may have found Kylin's closest kin. He had, well has, a sister who lives in the city. Gods be willing she will respond to my request to meet; I am trepiditious but hopeful. She is older, and thus might hold the bigotry of the elder generations closer to her heart - I will never be able to understand the Ahlish mentality towards such things - if all goes well however; I may have a name if not more to go off of in my quest to find his lover.

  
In my previous letter I wrote of the unique company my cousin keeps? Do you remember the Drow gentleman named Typher I wrote of? The one missing the hand and a half? He and I have been speaking more regularly, which may be a dangerous thing, he is much softer in nature than he appears and quite the skilled musician; or was, before his years of imprisonment took their toll. I have been receiving lessons on Drowish music from him the last month and oh, Avi, his voice is like unfiltered honey. I am coming to learn that I like the sound of his native dialect very much. To a dangerous degree... especially when he speaks it. If not for the fact he is the same age as my father I might be inclined to hope for more than just friendship from the man. But, enough of that, I will not bore you with details of my infatuation. Not when there is as much a change of something to come of it as there is to spot the third moon.

  
Next week I begin a contract for pay with a neighbourhood Tavern, Parlour Rayvin , three nights a week for ten silver per plus a meal and whatever patrons also give. It should be enough I can give Matty a fair share of coin for the room he has given me. But gives me the free time in order to continue my studies with Typher and other interests. I am finding living within the heart of the city cost more coin than I expected, even with the lessons from Mamae. If I was still in Almoor and using my parents name I know I could negotiate for higher pay but I am not and would not anyway.

  
I am sending a small article I found in an old newsprint Eava had in her apartment, while it does not give much information it is about the Temple of the Third Moon and I thought you would find it interesting.

 

With deep regard,  
El. G.


End file.
